Provas de Amor
by Sitaelle
Summary: Rin e Sesshoumaru numa furiosa noite de amor. HENTAI PESADO! Um casamento pra lá de bom XD! One Shot.


Provas de Amor 

**Título: **Provas de Amor

**Autora: **Alice Marques Potter

**Categoria:** Hentai

**Classificação:** Yaoiemon

**Personagens:** Sesshoumaru e Rin

**Trilha Sonora: **Nothing Else Matters (Metallica)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens de Rumiko Takahasi uma autora linda que criou esse homem maravilhoso que é o Sesshoumaru.

**Aviso: **Isto é um One Shot, que é MUITO PESADO. Pessoas que não gostam de Hentai favor não ler... essa história pode prejudicar a inocência de vocês!

Chega de baboseiras e vamos à fic.

Ela chegou em casa, eram mais ou menos 22:00, estava chovendo muito e o trânsito àquela hora, não era nada agradável. Ainda mais com a chuva dos diabos que estava molhando tudo o que encontrava em seu caminho de volta à terra. Rin deitou-se no sofá da sala, após colocar as compras que havia feito na geladeira. Desde que decidira morar sozinha não via motivos para encher a geladeira com bobeiras... Ali geralmente só tinha o necessário, iogurtes, frutas, pão integral e vários outros alimentos.

Deitou-se no sofá por estar cansada. Havia acordado muito cedo àquele dia e trabalhado demais.

Viu o tele jornal sem muito interesse, a chuva não cessava. Seu marido Sesshoumaru estava viajando e apesar dela não gostar nada que ele ficasse tanto tempo fora de casa, reconhecia que era necessário.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente do sofá, e foi tomar um banho que tinha a intenção de ser rápido. Mas ao sentir a água quente encostando em sua pele lisinha, se entorpeceu e ficou de baixo do chuveiro por 30 minutos, como se o mesmo fosse suprir sua necessidade de ter o marido por perto.

Deitou-se na cama, com um lindo baby doll de seda branca. E cobriu-se com um espesso cobertor fazia frio e ela acreditou ser por causa da chuva que caía do lado de fora de seu apartamento. E ficou observando as gotas de chuva que batiam na janela do quarto e escorriam para o parapeito da sacada. As cortinas eram em voil e estavam apenas turvando a visão de Rin... Mas, se se esforçasse conseguiria distinguir cada gotícula de chuva que batia no vidro.

Foi quando alguém abriu a porta do apartamento. O girar da chave e o abrir e fechar da porta haviam sido baques surdos. Mas audíveis à ela que sempre teve um sexto sentido apurado... Algo lhe dizia que havia alguém além dela no apartamento. Mas ela ficou quieta na cama. Não teve reação nem para pegar o telefone e chamar ajuda, a polícia, os bombeiros, o marido ou até mesmo algum vizinho... Ela simplesmente se petrificou.

O ser estranho abriu a porta do aposento do lado, ela tentou não pensar no que ele estaria procurando, ali era o escritório do marido de Rin. Então a porta de seu quarto se abriu, ela tentou não se mexer, e cerrou os olhos, mas sem força.

Então... Ela recebeu um beijo cálido na base do pescoço. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e se deparou com os olhos mais lindos que ela já havia visto, era seu marido. Os olhos dele a contavam que ele estava com saudade, até mais que pudesse controlar. Ele parecia querer possuí-la naquele momento. Ele lentamente tirou o sobretudo que usava e deitou-se do lado dela, de repente um relâmpago furioso iluminou o quarto e ela se viu dentro dos olhos dele por um segundo.

Depois de a deitar de novo, ele deitou-se na cama junto dela e a segurou possessivamente pela cintura fazendo movimentos circulares com as pontas dos dedos nos pêlos de sua barriga. Era a sensibilidade dele que a encantava. Ele parecia saber direitinho onde tocar, e a hora que deveria tocar.

Ele tocou a pele de suas coxas e foi subindo, sem levar consigo o tecido. Ele passou por cima do short de seu baby doll, e seguiu passando por dentro de sua blusa. Subiu até o soutien e tocou por cima dele os seios de sua amada. Fazendo com que seu próprio sexo enrijecesse. Ele estava excitado com a idéia de possuí-la.

A beijou com vontade, ternura e desejo. Um desejo contido por todos os dias que eles ficaram separados. Sussurrou no ouvido dela um

"Eu te amo"

Audível apenas aos dois. Que eram as únicas pessoas que habitavam aquele lar.

Ele tirou a blusa dela, com toda a delicadeza que o desejo e a vontade permitiam. Deixou cobrindo seus seios apenas o soutien que os seguravam possessivamente, e isso o estava incomodando muito. Tirou a peça com a habilidade de anos de experiência e de casamento com o amor de sua vida, ele começou a sugar os seios de Rin com uma vontade e um desejo incomparáveis, os beijava, os tomava com as mãos, e estava começando a sentir a calça apertar um pouco. Ele estava passando a língua pelos já enrijecidos bicos. E os fazendo ficar cada vez mais duros, tamanho desejo aplicado na tarefa. Tirou o short dela e a deixou apenas de calcinha, admirando suas grossas coxas e se deixando entorpecer pelo perfume do óleo que ela usa no banho para hidratar o corpo.

Ele beija as coxas lindas de Rin e a faz arfar de tanto desejo. Com uma mão toca de leve no meio das pernas dela mas não se esquece dos seios carentes da esposa, usando a mão disponível exatamente para isso. E com a boca continua a dar carinho as coxas dela. Tira a calcinha dela com a boca, e deixa à mostra seu sexo, agora totalmente nua ele começou a acariciar seus grandes lábios vaginais também com a boca, mais sutilmente toca de leve em seu ponto G com a língua, a fazendo arfar de tanto desejo.

Ele sobe um pouco e toca os seios dela com os lábios, e acaricia sua vagina com uma das mãos, sem deixar seu dedo entrar no sexo dela, fazendo com que ele apenas toque as paredes externas dele.

Ele deixa de beijar-lhe os seios para acorrer a sua linda boca, que desperta os maiores e melhores fetiches que ele sonha ter. Ela o beija como se esse fosse ser o último beijo de suas vidas. E ele responde prontamente à esse desejo de sua tão amada esposa.

Ela sussurra audivelmente seu nome... "Sesshy, eu te amo! Por favor... Sesshy" Eles se beijam durante 10 minutos, sem que ele se distraia ao ponto de esquecer-se de acariciar o sexo dela. Beijaram-se como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Ele toma em suas mãos a cabeça de sua amada e se depara com os olhos suplicantes e desejosos dela. Ele a excita com um de seus olhares mais sugestivos.

Com a esposa deitada por baixo de si, Sesshy se levanta, e fica de joelhos sobre ela, tendo uma ampla visão do corpo de sua amada e se deliciando com os resultados de sua investida na amante, ele conseguia sentir perfeitamente o cheiro de desejo que ela exalava. E o desejo dele se exaltava ao máximo ao constatar isso.

Ele ajoelhada, tira lentamente a camiseta preta, revelando um peito másculo à mulher que ama, e a única autorizada a tocá-lo. Ela tendo essa visão.. delira ao se deparar com o marido que tem o corpo tão imponente e tão maravilhosamente esculpido pela prática de sua luta... Ele tira a cinta que segura sua calça, a fazendo ir ao chão. E a calça bambeia em seu corpo semi nu, a deixando vislumbrar sua linda e encarnada cueca vermelha. Agora ele se levanta e a olha mais de cima, o que dava a ela vontade de ser possuída por ele. Rin estava com o tesão transbordando, queimando o seu corpo, e isso era demonstrado em cada olhar desejoso que ela lançava ao seu amado Sesshoumaru.

Ele desabotoou a calça e desceu inaudívelmente o zíper de sua calça, e a deixou deslizar para o chão, mostrando à sua amada suas belas pernas bem definidas. Agora, a cueca vermelha, se mostrava toda para Rin e ela não se agüentava mais de paixão. Via que o volume considerável que ela tanto ama no marido, pulsava de desejo por ela. Ele se vira de costas como que para esconder a "melhor parte do show", de sua amada. Retira calmamente a cueca, e se mostra primeiro por trás, para que seu "bebê" vislumbre primeiro seus glúteos rígidos e firmes. Para depois se virar e deixar que ela enlouqueça ao ver que seu membro está completamente rígido e pronto para ser usado por ela com gula. Ele estava pronto para amá-la intensamente.

Ela havia se sentado na cama, e mesmo com o frio que a chuva do lado de fora ainda provocava ela estava completamente descoberta. E com mais calor do que estivera em muitos dias. Ele se aproxima dela e sentada na cama, o membro dele bate na altura de seu rosto.

Ele a olha com os olhos sugestivos, e muito famintos. Ela estava louca para tê-lo em sua boca e em suas mãos... E o olha nos olhos como que sendo um pedido mudo para poder tocá-lo, para acariciá-lo e para poder fazê-lo feliz como homem. Ela o fez se aproximar mais tocando levemente seu pênis com os lábios e o fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás de tanto desejo contido. E ele não se faz de rogado, além de permitir ele ainda incentiva sua amada a sugá-lo, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem enquanto ela o mantém em sua boca. Ela o chupou e sugou com toda a gana que tinha e como ela nunca havia feito antes, sentir a excitação do marido só deu à ela mais vontade de senti-lo dentro de si. As mãos... livres do dever de segurar o membro enrijecido, passearam livremente pelo corpo do amado. Dando apertões leves e instigantes em seus mamilos... E em seu lindo glúteo.

Esses apertões foram a gota para que Sesshy explodisse e tivesse de se segurar para não se despejar na boca e no colo de sua amada... Com toda a força que tinha, ele resistiu à se derramar pois sabia que possuir o sexo de sua amada era o que mais gratificava cada ato do que tivera aquela noite... E como ele a amava. Ver seu membro naquela boca perfeita só deu à ele mais desejo para possuí-la.

Ele a fez ficar na posição que mais lhe agradava e que era mais confortável para ela recebê-lo dentro de si. E a posição eleita por ambos era a que dava à ele uma visão total dos glúteos de sua amada.

Agora os trovões e relâmpagos soavam estridentes e insistentes do lado de fora. Mas nada tirava a atenção de um do outro.

Ela estava de quatro, e ele começou a colocar-se dentro dela, colocando apenas a pontinha de seu membro furioso e pulsante ele não estava mais se agüentando de vontade de tê-la mas se segurou para não machucá-la, afinal de contas, eles estavam há 20 dias sem se ver, ele havia viajado, e por esse motivo estavam há 20 dias sem fazer sexo.

Ela gemeu, primeiro pela dilatação que sua vagina apresentou pela invasão do membro de Sesshy em si, e segundo pela excitação que por si só, seria muito mais do que motivo, para o gemido incontido dela que a cada segundo rezava para que ele se colocasse mais e mais dentro dela. Para que ele a rasgasse ao meio... a partisse como uma virgem...

De repente, do nada, ele se colocou inteiro nela. Que dá um grito desesperado e se agarra aos lençóis da cama dos dois... Ele como que para consolá-la a toca gentilmente nos lábios a fazendo chupar seu dedo, como que para extraviar a dor e a ardência interna de sua vagina, ela o morde, e ele a arranha nas costas com a mão livre. Ela que mantinha a posição de quatro, estremece os braços e encosta o rosto no travesseiro no qual havia mais ou menos uma hora, ela dormia calmamente.

Ele agora faz movimentos fluídos e bem colocados dentro dela. Adquirindo um ritmo de delírio para ambos. Freneticamente ele suplica para que ela o deixe penetrá-la analmente e ela com todo o gosto permite...

Assim ele se retira de sua quente vagina, e passa a se colocar dentro de sua bunda perfeita. Como é uma penetração mais dolorosa, ele tem consciência de que não pode repetir o que tinha feito momentos atrás, e sabe que ela não suportaria essa dor numa parte tão sensível de seu corpo.

Ele começa com um ritmo lento, mas vai adquirindo pressão, e começa a ir mais rápido. Ela que já havia se acostumado à dor das estocadas, mesmo que leves. Ele adquiriu um ritmo também alucinante, sem deixar de tocá-la, nas costas, nos seios e na barriga, ele parecia querer tomá-la de todas as formas possíveis.

Ele se retira de sua bunda e se recoloca em sua vagina, mas de começo o ritmo já é o alucinante, adotado antes de pararem. Ele a olha nos olhos. Fazendo com que ela derreta de amor.

Sesshoumaru se despeja dentro de sua amada Rin, seu sêmen penetra todo o seu útero, e ela se despeja em seu pênis. Os dois atingiram o êxtase ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que seus orgasmos se encontrassem dentro de Rin. Ela estava extremamente feliz. Essa era uma boa chegada do marido em casa.

Ele deitou-se em cima dela, e não se preocupou em se retirar de dentro dela. Ficaram nessa posição por mais ou menos uma hora. Ele sussurrando milhões de "Eu te amo, eu te amo...", no ouvido dela, e a cada Eu te amo novo, ela se derretia mais e mais.

Eles adormeceram nus, um aquecendo o outro embaixo do cobertor felpudo deles.

Ele fazendo pequenos círculos, em sua barriga, enrolando fios de cabelo dela em seus dedos, e a protegendo do frio. E ela apenas ali, curtindo o melhor momento de sua vida. Com o homem que ama. E que é apaixonado por ela!

**N/A:**

Essa história partiu de uma conversa inocente no msn, e como minha imaginação é fertil...

Já viu néh?

Bom, espero que gostem e leiam duas, três, quatro... mil vezes. Porque escrevê-la foi uma delícia...

Risos...

Bom é isso... Bjinhos especiais à quem me deu inspiração...

E o percursor da história...

Meu amigo CURINGA...

Ahm...

Mil beijos para quem for ler,... e me mandem rewiews.


End file.
